The Wedding Dress
by CastielKicksAss
Summary: Lily has trouble getting the perfect dress…


I own nothing!

Enjoy & Here we go...

* * *

Lily sighed as she walked down Diagon Ally. She knew what was coming up around the corner and it both made her elated and depressed. _I'm just going to walk right by. No stopping and fawning today, nope._ But of course, just like every other day she slowed and her eyes traitorously went to the beautiful white dress on display in the grand window.

She feels the weight of the engagement ring on her hand and smiles. Soon she will have to pick out that perfect dress. Lily can remember when she was little and she saw a picture of her mother on her wedding day. Her mother was radiant with her hair flowing down her back as she ran, laughing with her father, out the church doors.

Her mother told her how long it took her to find the _right_ dress and Lily asked her how she had known. _"It's not something that can be explained. Believe me darling, when you put on the right one, you'll know."_

And she had found it.

Last week on her way home she looked towards the display and stared in awe. Two days later she found the courage to enter the shop; what if it was less magical without the window between them? But it wasn't, it was beautiful.

At least it was until she saw the price.

Considering how much the wedding was turning out to be she decided to never bring it up to anyone. It was an amazing fantasy that she promised herself would stay in her mind.

After one more look Lily made her way home.

* * *

Alice Longbottom finally drug her into the shop two weeks before her wedding in search for a dress.

"I can't believe you left something so important till the last minute!"

"I know. Guess I was just nervous."

"Well, don't worry! We'll find the right one."

And with that Alice tackled the racks and barked at the shop keepers while Lily snuck glances at _her _gown. Hours go by as they work through the hundreds of choices before Lily slides into one final dress.

"That's the one!" Alice cries behind her.

Looking into the mirror Lily gives a tight smile and nods. It's wrong. Not nearly what she wants, but what else can she do? It's not exactly an ugly dress; it's just not the _right one._

"I love it, Alice. This is the dress.

"Finally! Let's get it and then we have to check on the cake, the entertainment…"

Tuning her out, Lily runs her hands down the front of the dress and feels her stomach turn. This isn't_ her_ dress.

But it will do.

* * *

Everything is set and Lily can finally relax as she collapses into bed. Dozing, it takes her a moment to realize that the mirror on her bedside table is alight. Picking it up she sees James' face grinning back at her.

"Hello beautiful, ready for tomorrow?"

"Hi, yes everything's set. You all aren't getting into any trouble are you?"

James had decided to stay with Sirius, Remus and Peter the night before the wedding and she can hear him laughing in the background.

"Of course! Padfoot is just having a little trouble getting everything he needs together," He laughs. "And you're sure everything is exactly how you want it, right?"

"Yes, of course."

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow. Sleep well!"

When he exits the mirror Lily throws it back onto the nightstand. Lifting her head from the pillows she looks at the garment hanging on her door.

_Almost everything._

* * *

Her hair is ready, her makeup is perfect and the bridesmaids look amazing. At least in her mind, considering her cousin is sulking in the corner and picking at her dress. Lily smiles, _Pay back, my dear, for that orange monstrosity you had me wear._ Her cousin just can't pull of purple for some reason.

Walking up the stairs and into her bedroom she closes the door to grab her dress…which isn't there.

"Alice! Do you have my dress?"

Skidding to a halt at the bottom of the stairs Alice looks up at her in horror.

"What do you mean 'do I have your dress'? No, I don't! Ladies, fan out and find that dress!"

They ransack the house, looking under tables, in closest, every room and cupboard imaginable. Some desperately search the yard before Lily falls into a chair with her head in her hands. _An ugly dress is better than no dress!_

A knock on the door sounds and Alice flies towards in; wrenching it open.

"Delivery for Lily Evans?"

Everyone stops and stares as Lily shakily rises from her chair and retrieves the box from the man.

"Thank you."

Walking to the table she dismantles the beautiful satin bow on top of the box. Lifting the lid she takes out the card written in messy writing,

_My lovely Lily,_

_This is our day and I would never want you to look back on it with any regret, big or small. I've been in love with you since we were eleven, I know when you're unhappy and seeing you even slightly upset on the day I'm finally able to marry the love of my life, is unacceptable. So, I did what I will always do; anything and everything to make you happy. Whatever you need I will find a way to give you. You'll be radiant, I have no doubt._

_All my Love,_

_James_

With shaky hands Lily pulls pack the paper to see _her _dress lying folded within it. Her eyes sting as she looks around at her friends who are laughing, clapping and taking pictures with tears in their eyes.

"Now _this_ is you dress." Alice whispers in her ear.

* * *

Standing outside the doors she feels more beautiful than she could ever imagine. The dress fits like a glove; nothing could ever fit so perfect.

The wedding begins and the rings are exchanged. They both laugh and kiss each other before James leans in,

"You're beautiful."

He takes her hand; kissing her ring and they both walk down the aisle.

Feeling the warmth of his hand holding hers she thinks,

_Well, one thing just might fit better._

_

* * *

A/N:_

Short little one shot that I thought sounded cute! I know Lily and James left Harry quite a bit of money and Lily begin unable to afford the dress she wanted is kinda out there, but it had to happen for this fic. We all know how important "The Dress" can be ;) lol

Reviews feed the muse monster, rawr!


End file.
